


Phone Call

by sk2134dsk



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Junki is a tease, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Minato I'm sorry but ur so cute I can't help, Phone Sex, Poor keigo and shosei, cute fluff then things escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk2134dsk/pseuds/sk2134dsk
Summary: Junki is away with JO1 to Korea, and Minato miss him so bad...A super small TomoxSho is implied. (Actually it's rlly smol in the omake pls dont expect too much)
Relationships: Kono Junki/Inoue Minato
Kudos: 19





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore all the grammar mistakes, and I haven’t been writing in thousand years so don’t expect too much… I just miss Minato so much.

Minato fiddled with his phone. Opening LINE app, staring at one particular chat, typing a few words only to delete everything not long after. He sighed, closed the app and put down his phone. It’s 11 PM already… almost 12 hours from the last time he’s seen his boyfriend. “Aaahhh _moou~_ ,” Minato rolled on his bed, pouting. 

Junki is away to Korea today, together with everyone in JO1. They’re away for some intensive rehearsal preparing for their debut. Of course Junki is busy. Minato understands that but, yeah, Junki could have dropped a word or two in between his rehearsal…. Their last chat was from the moment Junki arrived in Incheon, and even though Minato has dropped some text telling him to take care and everything, Junki only replied with some short words and a bunch of stickers. It was actually understandable too, Minato could see from the reports, photos and videos going around in the internet that JO1 was pretty much swarmed with mass media and fans the moment they arrived in the airport, there was no way Junki could properly reply to his message. And on top of everything, Junki has told him beforehand that they’ll immediately be busy with a lot of things so… it’s actually understandable. But still.

Minato missed him already….

Minato buried his face on his Duffy plushie Junki got him as a present the last time they went on Disneyland date. “Should I text him first… But I don’t wanna disturb his work…,” he sighed again. It’s silly how he can miss someone this much, especially since they practically just went on a date (well, it couldn’t exactly be called as a date though, Raira was there too) two days ago. But well they spent the rest of that night together though, just the two of them. Damn, he even sent him off at the airport today, making sure Junki wore a warm and fluffy jacket, because it’s getting colder these day. It’s just half a day since the last time he met Junki! Yet why….

Minato reached for his phone. Alright… let’s try to send a sticker probably, just sending a signal that he missed him. He’d never directly admit he missed him though, never.

Just as Minato about to open Junki’s chat, much to his surprise, a message popped up! Or more precisely _a lot of messages_ popped up.

Junki:  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker  
_ < _sticker  
< sticker  
_< _sticker_  
< HEY  
< HEYYEYYEYEYEYE  
< HEWWO  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker_  
< MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker_

The messages keep popping up, and as he read it, Minato giggled, “ _Urusai._ ”  
Oh and for the record, Junki used his own LINE sticker, which makes it ten times more annoying.

Junki:  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker_  
< MINATOOO  
< WHY ARE U LEAVING ME ON READ  
< SAY SOMETHING  
< :cc  
< _sticker_

Minato:  
> LOL  
> How am I supposed to answer if u keep spamming?

Junki:  
< :DDD  
< YAY  
< HEWWO MINABABE  
< I MISS U  
< _sticker_  
< _sticker_

 _I miss you too,_ Minato smiled. But let’s keep it for himself, though probably Junki knows it already without him saying anything.

Minato:  
> Are u done for the day?

Junki:  
< Yes :DD  
< Finallyyyyyyy ><  
< Just changed my clothes and now I can finally relax in my room  
< Thank God I didn’t get to be roomed w/ Ruki-kun  
< That’s gonna be the end of me RIP MY RESTING TIME

Minato shifted in his bed, sitting up and hugging his Duffy plushie. It’s always a wonder how Junki always be able to make him smile even though mostly he always just talk nonsense. 

Junki:  
< HEY ANW  
< Wanna call?

Minato hasn’t typed his answer yet, but Junki’s call already coming in. Lol this guy, why did he even bother to ask? Minato leaned back on his piles of pillow, making himself comfortable. A call with Junki would never gonna be a short call, Minato snickered. “ _Moshi moshi?_ ”

And just as Minato predicted, they talked a lot on the phone. It was mostly on Junki, though. He told Minato about everything happened during his day, the chaos at the airport, the chaos when they were assigned for hotel rooms because no one wanted to be in the same room as Ruki, and they settled with rock-papper-scissor and he got to be teammates with Keigo and Shosei, how the rehearsal went and how he missed Minato even when they were having rehearsals, how he had to try a lot of new dishes while thinking of bringing Minato out to eat some Korean cuisine next time, how it was another chaos when they got back to the hotel but the ‘00 kids keep playing around and Keigo wouldn’t shut up about Korean horror stories, and did he mention he missed Minato? Oh yeah he keep saying it probably every 3 minutes or so. Minato listened to everything, replied to Junki’s story here and there, and blushed each time Junki said he missed him. Minato was reminded again and again why he loves this dork.

The call went on until it was midnight already, and at a point, both of them went silent, just peacefully listening to each other’s breath. It wasn’t unusual for them, when days were busy and they couldn’t be together at night, they’d call and spend hours, even when they weren’t actually saying anything, because Junki insisted he want to feel like he has Minato by his side until he falls asleep. Minato was mostly the one who fell asleep first though.

“Hey you know what?” Junki was the one who broke the silence first.

“What?”

“I miss you.”

Minato laughed, “Yeah, I know. You’ve said that thousand times.”

“No, I mean yeah, but no, like,” Junki’s voice changed a bit, “I miss you already. I miss you in person. I miss seeing you, I miss touching you, I miss holding you in my arms….”

Minato gulped. “I…”

“I miss having you in my arms, as I pat your ebony hair and you purr into my touch.”

Minato can feel his face getting hotter. What the hell is this man thinking??? “Junkiii….” He wanted to protest, but his mouth betrayed him, it came out softer than he intended… more like a... soft sigh.

“Minato,”

 _Oh shit here it comes_ , Junki's deeper tone, a serious yet gentle voice, his... bed voice. This is not a good sign.... A shiver went through Minato's spine, unconsciously. _Damn it, what am I thinking?_ Minato squished his eyes and slightly bit his lips. Oh dear, he would be lying if he says he doesn't miss Junki. He would be lying if he says he doesn't miss Junki's touch. And especially at times like this.... The realization of not going to meet Junki for several weeks ahead hit him hard, and he miss Junki even more now. He _wants_ Junki.

From the other side of the phone, there was some shuffling sound. Of course Minato can't see what Junki actually doing but he can hear the sound of bed cracking, some more of the shuffling sound, and finally the sound of Junki's breath.

"Minato, would you do me a favor?" It might just be Minato overthinking it, or it might not, but Minato swore he can feel Junki's breath growing heavy. He knew it all too well, they had spent countless nights together, and a lot of those nights include Junki embracing him. He knew it all too well, how Junki would turn into a completely different being, from his usual cheerful goofy bright sun personality, to a possessive yet gentle... beast, for the lack of words to describe, when they are doing it. Minato would never get enough and surprised at the contrast. He's loving it.

Minato bit his lips, “What is it,” and he felt the need to add, “Junki-chan?” It might be unintentional, but Minato could feel himself saying the last word coming with a low growl from his throat. It was unintentional but also… unavoidable. He could feel blood rushing to his face, either he was ashamed of his own suggestive tone or he was anticipating what’s going to happen, or well, it could be both.

Minato could hear a low grunt from Junki’s side, seems like his _Junki-chan_ reacted positively to his subtle provocation. “I miss you so much… And I’m,” Junki paused, probably trying to recollect himself, and continued with a calmer tone, “I’m tired from having a long day, would you help me to relieve my fatigue?” Minato could feel a grin in his tone.

“Sure,” Minato answered almost immediately. He slouched on his pillow, he didn’t realize it but he was already half lying down, his pillows supported his back. He considered changing his position to completely lying on his back but, this was probably the best position for him to reach for his own- _Oh damn what the fuck am I thinking-_

"Remember that night when we were so exhausted from the intensive rehearsals?"

Honestly how could Minato forget, the night when he was so pent up from having 2 whole week of rehearsals, the night when he jerked himself off but stupidly forgot to lock the door and had Junki caught him in action...moaning Junki's name. Minato had always been having a huge crush on Junki, and he thought it was a one sided thing because even though sometimes he voiced out his confession in half-joking manner, Junki never actually replied. That night, it was proven wrong, that all this time Junki just held himself back because he was afraid to cross the line. And that night, they decided to broke all the borders, even went as far as going all the way, embracing each other in a hot mess. None of them thought it was a mutual feeling, thus finding out the truth melt away all their common sense. It was a crazy night, the night that had changed everything, the night that had settled them as lovers.

The memories of that night flooded Minato's mind, all the embarrassment and excitement boiling up his blood. Minato did his best to stay as calm as he could, and answered with a low voice, "I- I remember...."

"Oh, you do? Which one do you remember exactly?" Even if both of them understood clearly what exactly they were talking about, but Junki, being as he is, likes to push Minato to say it out. Minato might usually be able to blatantly say he likes Junki, but he's actually bad at expressing himself in bed. Dirty talk is not his thing, he got easily embarrassed with it, and Junki found it really adorable. In most of the time they had made love so far, Minato would barely be able to say anything and just end up in a moaning and whimpering mess. Junki found it very adorable, though.

"Yeah... that night..." Minato caught himself stuttering in his words, "When we- you- I..."

There was a soft chuckle heard from Junki's side, "Mmmm hmm, yeah, that night when I finally be able to map your body with mine like how I have always been wanting to. Having my hands all over your body, leaving wet trails as I kissed my way down on you, sucking and marking your porcelain skin."

Minato whimpered, God he didn't expect to get the pace this fast. The way Junki whispered all that right into his ears sent shivers to his body. He shuddered, and closed his eyes, recalling all those beautiful moments when they could feel each other. "Mmh, yes...," is all that Minato could say, his whole body trembling as his left hand started to roam around his own body, imagining it was Junki's. Of course it was nothing like the real deal, but at least for now, with Junki's guidance, he's really feeling it. "Please... keep going," Minato let out a breathy moan.

"Mmmh yeah, how can I hold back either? Ahhh how I wish I'm there, rubbing up and down your body, feeling your skin burn under my touch." Junki's voice had gone deeper and breathier, he seemed to be having fun with himself too. "I love your beautiful skin, as white as the snow and so easily marked. I love sucking at your collarbone, even though you always scold me for that, but I just love the red marks on you. And yes your red nipples, all begging to be touched. I bet you often play with them."

Junki's wrong, or partly wrong. Minato had never touched his own chest, not until he did it with Junki. Junki always praised his chest, his cute little red buds, kissing and licking it until Minato had to beg for him to move further down. But yeah, it's all Junki's fault that now he found himself biting his shirt, exposing his skin, teasing his own nipples. Imagining how Junki would always love to adore them, grazed it lightly with his teeth, only to kiss and suck them over and over again until it's all become too much, overstimulating. Never had Minato know playing with himself can be this arousing, this is a whole new level, and Junki is to the blame.

"Minato... I miss you so much, I miss the way you reacted under my touch, how you would shudder when I lick down and kiss the inside of your legs.... I've seen you naked several times when we took a bath together back then but it was nothing compared to when I finally have you all by myself, exposing yourself to me." Junki made a very sloppy sound, probably licking his lip audibly. There was another sloppy sound coming from the other end of the phone, and Minato couldn't help getting hotter by imagining that Junki too was touching himself. 

"Junki...," Minato moaned. There's really nothing he could say right now, he's just too weak, too drown in the overwhelming sensation. 

For some moment there was nothing aside from the slick sounds of them stroking their own dicks and soft moans from calling each other's name. Hearing each other's heavy pants and touching themselves as in they're in the same place together, spending the night just for the two of us. It's all may just be inside their own head, they're not physically close right now but their heart and feelings tangled as one.

"Fuck, Minato. I'm close." Junki's breath was uneven. He then let out a long moan that went straight to Minato's dick. "Minatooo," Junki panted his name. Minato too, stroking harder and tighter, the pleasure pooling down and he could only mutter a trail of Junki's name like he knows no other word.

"Let's come together, Minato." And that was all that was needed for Minato to finally lost it as he milked himself dry. He made a long wail, crying out Junki's name, his voice sweet and a music to Junki's ear. Junki on the other hand let out a deep groan, trying his best not to make too much sound, knowing that no matter what he's still inside the same hotel as the others.

A minute passed as they ride down their orgasm, trying to catch their breath. Minato is all sticky and hot. And satisfied.

"Junki, I love you."

"Me too. I love you Minato, please wait for me until I come home, and I'll give you more than this."

Minato can't see it but he's 100% sure Junki is winking. Heh, tease.

* * *

  
**Omake**

  
Junki brought his plate of carbonara as he sat down in the table where all his fellow teammates having breakfast. "Morning~! Eh, why do you guys look so tired? Didn't get enough sleep? Heh is it Ruki again."

Even though Ruki looked like he was about to object, Keigo was the one who spoke first, "Ha! Shosei and I wouldn't have to be trapped in another room until 4 am if it's not because at 1 am there's someone jerking himself off his boyfriend on phone!"

"Keigo, language!" Sho tried to cut Keigo's words halfway, and immediately looked around. Heck, they're in fucking hotel's public space what the fuck people can hear- Thank God there weren't many people around though. "Mind your manner kids," he glared at Keigo who only pouted, "And Junki, please be more considerate of your roommates."

Ruki laughed so hard at Sho's remarks. "Dude, that’s rich coming from you, do you think I didn't know you used the bathroom for almost an hour at 2 am???? And I'm sure as hell you were doing what I thought you're doing." Ren nodded and added, "I heard Tomo-kun's voice. You can try lowering down the volume next time, Sho-kun."

"Hey!" Sho's face turned red, "At- at least I wasn't in the bedroom!"


End file.
